Wings of War
by DetectiveFox
Summary: Attacked by the unknown that appeared out of space, found saviors from the same place. But in the years that have come, Earth has fallen more and more, not just to the BETA, but to the Death Eaters as well. Will they be able to stop these monsters, or will they fall like all the others?


**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything to do with Harry Potter. Nor do I own any of the elements that belong to the creators of Muv-Luv.

**Summary:** Attacked by the unknown that appeared out of space, found saviors from the same place. But in the years that have come, Earth has fallen more and more, not just to the BETA, but to the Death Eaters as well. Will they be able to stop these monsters, or will they fall like all the others?

Rated T for safety. This is because there will be bashing, blood, violence, and swearing included in here.

Harry Potter AU were MAGIC DOESN'T EXIST, plus it combined with a future like story.

Plus most themes and mecha units you will see in this story are based off Muv–Luv. Also some of the more Personal Units, as well as some military unit mecha's, are going to be borrowed from Super Robot Wars and Gundam.

Please note that the birthdays had been changed, it's really simple. Just add thirty years to their birthday. So Harry who was born on July 31, 1980 in the real books, then in my story here, Harry was born on July 31, 2000.

* * *

**1960**

_It was believed to be nothing more then a bug or a smudge on the camera, the satellite orbiting the planet Mars had taken pictures of what looked like creatures moving along the land._

_But they were tossed aside, people claiming they were nothing more then fake pictures to try and catch people attention. Mysteriously enough, the satellite that had taken the pictures went offline, not destroyed but offline, and no one knew how that was possible without them doing something._

_What they had failed to realize, was that mankind had discovered and made first contact with an extraterrestrial life forms._

**1967**

_But it wouldn't be until seven years later, when a team of astronauts were on the moon collecting samples. With everything they were doing being shown on live television at that moment, was when those creatures in the pictures…reappeared._

_Earth was sent into a panic as they watched these creatures; these monsters slash, rip, and eat the astronauts one by one._

_The governments around the world, attempted to stop the creatures by sending military soldiers to the moon with all the technology they had. They lead to what would be known as: __**The First Lunar Surface War**__._

_Mankind used all the technology it had in its defense against the monsters, which would later become known as the BETA: Being of Extra Terrestrial origin which is an Adversary of the human race._

_For a small amount of time, they were able to push them back into the darkness of the moon. But the BETA multiplied faster then the governments first thought. They also became smarter and adapted to their surroundings._

_The BETA used the dark side of the moon to hide in, drawing their enemy in. One by one, each and every soldier that was sent to the moon, every piece of technology that had been used to fend the monsters off, where killed and destroyed till there was nothing left._

_Then…_

**1973**

_The aftermath from the failed of what happened on the moon was shown._

_Governments were unable to stop the BETA from reaching Earth, as they crashed landed, like small meteorites falling from the sky, within the northwest region in China. By time military had gotten their armies over there, it was too late and the monsters had begun their assault._

_For the following sixteen years, the BETA continued their assault. Killing, destroying, and eating anything that got in the paths. Within that time, the entire west of China, India, Mongolia, Pakistan, Afghanistan, Kyrgyzstan, Kazakhstan, Uzbekistan, Turkmenistan, Iran, and part of the south region of Russia, near Mongolia and Kazakhstan had fallen to the BETA._

_Allowing the BETA's to create, what has now become known as, 'Hives'._

_Also during those years, they were able to gain pictures and data on these monsters, calling them by certain names. This was the list of BETA that had been named up to date:_

Laser-Class: _At 3.0 meters tall, the Laser-class BETA are some of the smaller anti-TSF units the BETA giant eyes fire lasers that are effective against targets of up to 10 kilometers high and 30 kilometers from the where the Laser-class a perfect record of never hitting allied BETA strains in a crossfire the Laser-class played an instrumental role in shutting down mankind's air superiority on the field of battle._

Heavy Laser-Class: _Towering over the Laser-class at 21.0 meters tall (excluding the cooling wings), the Heavy Laser-class is a larger strain with firepower to giant eyes fire lasers and are effective against targets of up to a mere 500 meters high, and a spectacular range of over 100 kilometers with 36 seconds in-between shots._

Grappler-Class: _The Grappler-class measures 12.0 meters tall and is armed with two extremely tough forearms, with hardness 15 on the Mohs scale, which they use to batter enemies to death, and can also act as shields against poorly-aimed weapons not particularly fast, the Grappler-class is considerably mobile and nimble in combat. It is the BETA's main unit in battles against mechanized infantry and TSFs; in a group with the Grappler-, Destroyer- and Fort-class BETA, the Grappler-class usually numbers 60% of the total force._

Destroyer-Class: _At 16.0 meters tall, the Destroyer-class is the second strain of the BETA's main force against mankind's mechanized forces. They have extremely tough frontal armor, with hardness 15 on the Mohs scale in front. Underneath that covering are two small armor on their foreheads is used as a weapon when they ram into enemies, and such attacks are more powerful than the Grappler-class' arms as the Destroyer can reach running speeds of up to 170km/h. However, their speed prevents them from turning quickly, giving pilots who manage to maneuver out of the way an easy kill._

Fort-Class: _Towering above most things on the battlefield, the Fort-class at 66.0 meters tall is the largest of the seven main attacks with their ten legs are extremely powerful, and can easily stab through or bash a TSF into pieces with one hit. Each Fort-class also has a 50-meter long tentacle attached to its rear end, with a Mohs 15 stinger on the end which secretes an extremely strong acid._

Tank-Class: _The Tank-class BETA is the third smallest strain, measuring at 2.8 meters tall. Infantry weapons are effective against them, but while it is lightly armored and classified as an anti-infantry unit, the Tank-class has gained notoriety as the smallest anti-TSF the BETA have; their physical strength and jumping abilities are prodigious and their powerful jaws can bite through even super-carbon, allowing it to easily catch and demolish vehicles and Tank-class rarely travels alone; Tank-class encounters usually number in hundreds if not thousands, and more if they are part of a major BETA force; They carry a distinctive smell of sulphur, are able to reach speeds of up to 80km/h and can quickly cover a short distance by jumping onto a care should be taken to minimize melee contact with the Tank-class, as they have a tendency to latch on unless killed._

Warrior-Class: _At 2.5 meters tall, the Warrior-class is one of the smaller strains of BETA, intended for anti-personnel roles and ineffective against TSFs. As they are extremely lightly armored, even handguns and rifles are effective on them. However, it is hard to actually hit them due to their agility, and once close their trunk-like arm has enough strength to easily pull a man's head off._

Soldier-Class: _Standing at 2.3 meters tall, the Soldier-class is the smallest strain of BETA encountered on solely anti-personnel and ineffective against both TSFs and mechanized infantry, with arm strength several times that of an average human's._

_The way things were going, it did not look like a bright future for the humans on Earth. They created tech that could fight these monsters, but they multiplied to fast and could adapt to their surroundings within time._

**1990**

_A year later and the war between the humans and the BETA were still going; the monsters were starting to expand even bigger._

_Within that year, Earth would have found themselves being visited by a second group of extra terrestrials, only these ones did not only look more human-like, minus that fact a few a different detail, and they brought weapons and information against the BETA._

_With their aid, they were able to drive the monsters back and reclaim the southern region of Russia as well as Iran._

_The beings that had came to their aid were known as the Space Republic Bureau, or S.R.B for short, a military bureau who scout out planets they believe are ready to join the list of Administered Planets, which gains info and technology like theirs._

_It was in the hands of a man known as Thomas Marvolo Riddle, age 34 and head researcher for the BETA, became the ambassador for Earth and made the negotiations with the S.R.B and were able to come to an agreement._

_Earth would become one of many Administered planets of the S.R.B, or more accurately as it would be listed: __**Administered Planet #51**__._

_With Earth now joined with the S.R.B, people were permitted to joined the Tactical Space Academies, which would all them to join the S.R.B forces if they so wished. Plus Earth now held information and tech to create two things._

_First, ships that they could use to enter space. Thanks to the supplied star maps, the ships would get them to the supply station and main transfer station, which in terms is like an airport, where they can travel to a new region of space that is administered with the S.R.B._

_Second, was blueprints to mecha units that was turning the tied of war on the BETA. The blueprints were lead to create units that would be known as Tactical Surface Fighters, T.S.F for short, machines with human pilots controlling them and killing off the monsters._

_Earth in total have three main T.S.F corporations that create them, the locations was United Kingdom, Japan, and North America._

_Though Earth soon learned that the BETA's are only one of many creatures and 'aliens' that can and will deal damage to them. This story is just one chapter in that tale._

* * *

_**~Twenty-Three Years Later~**_

**2013**

_A lot has come to pass, but along the main lines is the fact that the United Kingdom, the rest of Europe, and Africa had fallen to the BETA._

_They had taken everyone in the United Kingdom by surprise, after the BETA had taken France; they knew it would only be a matter of time before they advanced on the English and Scottish coastlines, causing them to be monitored twenty-four/seven._

_It was three months after the fall of France that the BETA advanced on the coastlines, being prepared for this, the operator of the TSF factory in the United Kingdom had ordered their main gunners, RX-75-4 Guntank units, and strongest fire power, F-5 Freedom Fighter units, on the front lines to stop them from getting near the land._

_But they had been fooled__…_

_The BETA coming from the sea had turned out to be a diversion; the true attack came from beneath the ground, as the BETA had dug their way into the center of London, who was caught completely off guard by the attack._

_By time they fully understood this, getting most of the heavy gunners back there, it was too late. Big Ben, the London Eye, and other well-known places, were all destroyed by the monsters that are known as the BETA._

_Harry, a twelve year old boy, who had only started learning the basics behind the Tactical Surface Fighters, had watched as his home was destroyed. It was only from luck that Sirius, his godfather and the operator of the TSF factory in the United Kingdom, was able to get them out of there._

_Activating emergency codes, which sent the prototype TSF units to the factories in America and Japan, before getting his personal helicopter to get both Harry and Lily out of there, ignoring the mother__'__s protest that she could help in this fight, in which Sirius asked her what was more important, a fallen land that can be reclaimed or her son__'__s life?_

_Unable to argue back, Lily took Harry on the helicopter as it made course to America, while Sirius remained behind using his own personal unit, which was also the only 3rd Generation TSF to date on Earth, EF-2000 Typhoon to aid in the front lines._

_It would later become known as the Fires of London. The battle lasted five whole days, with the TSF units actually pushing the BETAS back. But the tides of battle were turned when a certain type of BETA that had only been seen once before appeared._

_A Laser Fort-Class BETA, a BETA that is known to be guarding the main Kashgar Hive in China, this BETA, as recorded, didn__'__t give a dam about all minor BETAS like a normal Laser-Class would, no this BETA would shoot straight down the middle of them, destroying everything in its path._

_One by one, the groups of Tactical Surface Fighters, along with tanks, jets, and ships, were obviated by this giant BETA. The tables had been turned in the BETAS favor, with no other choice; Sirius ordered a full retreat with all remaining fighters fleeing from the United Kingdom, which in less in then two days following the humans retreat, full took control of the land._

_By time Sirius would reach one of the American TSF compounds, he would find out that Lily had taken Harry to Japan, where a friend of theirs form the SRB military offered her a place to stay__…_

* * *

**Chapter 1:** The Fall of Administered World #51

_Part 1:_ Time Is Running Out!

_**Monday 21st April, 2014**_

_**Capital of Imperial Japan – Kyoyo**_

_**Administered World #51 – Earth**_

One year after the _'Fall of the United Kingdom.'_

The cherry blossom leaves danced around in the wind as the spring was upon them, cars drove pass on the way to work or town like any normal, people were biking or walking to places they need to go.

It was at times like these, you wouldn't believe that the BETA even existed. With how peaceful everything was, this was the kind of peace, the something that you would wish to remain the same forever.

Along one of the bridges was a small group of students, consisting of three girls and one boy who were talking amongst themselves as they were waiting for someone.

"Oh, here he comes!" one of the girl's spoke up, she was the smallest of the group and had brunette hair, which split off into two long pigtails. She had fair skin and was looking at him with her sky-blue eyes. Her name was Aono Millhiore, or Mil for short by friends, she was of Japanese heritage.

"Jezz." The second girl spoke out, this one was a Chinese heritage, her raven hair was done up in the _'odango with pigtails'_ hairstyle, her storm-violet eyes was gazing in said direction "Coming to school reading a book again?" shaking her head. To those who know her, her name was Su Li.

Teen in question they were waiting for/now looking at, was walking towards them in a normal pace reading a book, what it was called they couldn't tell as they couldn't see the cover, just like he does every other day, ignoring the world around him.

If they had seen a picture of his parents, then they would have noted that his facial features looked just like his deceased father, and just like all that bloodline before him, he had the trademark raven-nest hair that looks like he just got out of bed.

His emerald eyes were just like his mothers, at one stage he need to wear glass but over the course of the previous year he had swapped to contacts due getting annoyed with how they kept sliding down his face when he tried to train. His body was well looked after, with some slight muscle and great reflection skills.

"Harry! Hey, Harry!" the final female of the group called over to the boy, he name was Sonya Zadornov and was of Russian heritage. She stood out from others easy with long silver hair, straight-cut fringe with side-tails, violet irises that shined bright, along with a pale complexion and slim build.

The boy, looking up from his book, notices them and smiles puts his book away into his school back, before jogging up to the group "Good Morning." He greeted bowing slightly.

"Good Morning." The four greeted back in the same way.

"Same as always, huh?" asked the only other male in this group as he brushed his fairly straight, shoulder length, red hair out of his blue eyes, he was a male of British heritage like Harry, and like most he had a lean and well-muscled build. His name was Ronald Weasley, or Ron for short.

Before Harry could reply, a sudden sound catches their attention as they look up to the skies, they see two TSF units flying directly overhead. The sudden flying overhead caused the strong gust of wind blown to follow behind them, causing the three girls to quickly push down on their school skirts.

Ron whistled at the sight, and I'm not talking about the sight of the units, earning him two large lumps on his head and a faint black eye, while Harry had moved towards the bridge edge, looking over to where the units were landing near a warehouse.

"Hey you lot, look!" he called over to them, catching their attention as they look over at the units "Once we graduate after this year, that's what we'll be piloting. The Zuikaku Type-82 Tactical Surface Fighter!"

"Zuikaku…" Ron spoke lightly, watching from the distance as the pilots were stepping out of the units "Wasn't the Zuikaku the unit your godfather helped develop?"

Ever since Sirius had caught up with Lily and his godson in Japan, he had joined the operator of the Japanese TSF factor with the prototypes they received from the UK. Since then, they had been working on creating more units faster then before.

"Yes." the raven haired boy replied, staring out at the units in wonder as they were being moved back into the warehouse.

**Imperial Tactical Academy**

"Eight Minutes!"

A growling voice stated, as his hand slammed on the holographic whiteboard, causing some students to sit straight with shivers going down their backs. The man smirked seeing that he now had their full attention.

"This is the average time a soldier managers to survive even after their first victory against the BETA or the organization known as Death Eater. Only after overcoming this hurdle can you begin to become a true soldier." He stated clearly "HOWEVER," he said raising his voice, cutting the muttering off "Just because you survived the first eight minutes, doesn't mean it will suddenly become easy for you! No, I made that mistake and it almost cost me my life."

Many noticed he had touched his left eye as he said those words, as they could all clearly see, he left eye was covered by a leather eye patch. Their instructor, Remus Lupin, was once a member of the SRB military, during his first time on the battle field on Administered World #36, at 19 years of age during an experience run due to the pilot course from the academy, he had last the first eight minutes and had dropped his guard a bit.

That was when he was caught off guard from his left when a Grappler-Class BETA grapple claw smashed through the defenses of the outer cockpit and smashed against the left side of his face. Medic's, once he was brought in, stated that it was a miracle that he had survived such an attack.

"Now listen up, as I say it again!"

Looking around the room as he starts to speak again, trying to catch anyone out.

"They cannot understand any language from any SRB world nation. The rules that apply between us, don't apply to them!"

His eyes soon caught onto someone who seemed to not be paying attention, it was a student he knew all to well.

"Your enemy is the BETA, the first major extraterrestrial species threat that had been encountered. This is nothing like the wars started by England's King or the Corsican Monster."

He continues to watch from the corner of his eye as the boy was writing stuff down into a tablet on the desk in front of him, his friends sat close by whispering between one another.

"Ever since we made first contact with them, they have been trying to drag us back into the ice age…You there!" he snapped, his finger pointing directly at the teen that looked up from his tablet.

Looking around, seeing everyone staring at him, caused him to slowly rise to his feet "Yes?"

Instructor Lupin looked at him, not even needing to look at the list of names in his book "Cadet Potter." He spoke firm, standing straight "Where does the name BETA come from?"

The boy replied standing straight "They are extraterrestrial beings opposing the human race, in other words, Being of Extra Terrestrial origin which is an Adversary of the human race."

"Where does the name Death Eater, come from?"

This question seemed to get a flicker of dark emotion "It comes from an organization of convicts, who in a way act like the BETA." He replied "They destroy and kill, only unlike the BETA they don't eat humans, they rape and torture them instead."

"How did the Death Eaters come to be formed?"

Yet again, the instructor noticed another dark flicker in the boy's eyes as he bit his lip "They were created by the man, who was the first ambassador of Earth." He replied "Thomas Riddle, or as he was now called, Lord Voldemort."

Remus nodded his head, allowing the boy to continue.

"Riddle, who was also the head of the BETA research team, was trying to create a way to communicate with the BETA. However, before an answer could be found, the government had pulled the plug on the project and Riddle was to be arrested for '_For wasting TSF funding_'.

Not wanting to let the project go, Riddle injected himself with a non-tested vile that held BETA blood within it. In a way, it worked. He was able to communicate with the BETA, at the cost of his own common sense as he became mutated by the blood, causing him to act so much like them.

When the government soldiers arrived at the scene, it was a slightly mutated Riddle they found standing over the blood covered bodies of his fellow scientists. They tried to kill him by leveling him with rounds of bullets, but his body healed faster, he also became fast in speed and strength. Only one person left that building alive that day, and it wasn't a soldier.

He then stowed away on a ship leaving Earth and begun traveling from planet to planet, creating an army of convicts, not those simple caught stealing ones, but murderous, rapists, bomb maskers, and so on. From then forward, he tossed away his old name and became known as Voldemort, leader of the Death Eaters."

"Now, you just mentioned that the Dark Wanker," Lupin had to hid a small grin as he head members of the student body snort or cough in order to hid their laughs or sniggers "could communicate with the BETA, why hasn't he used them against us?"

But before the boy could respond, a girl with bushy brown hair rose to her feet and cut in, answering the question.

"Its quiet simple, Voldemort can and has spoken to them which gives him so much control," she stated, which was word for word in the class text book instead of her own personal view "As seen, he has been able to communicate with the BETA here on '_Administered World #51_'." She stated, in a way that she stated that this planet was no longer called Earth but a number.

The room was silent, there was one thing that everyone knew, and that was the fact that their instructor hated when another student would but in and answer a question he didn't ask them. Looking to the front of the room; they saw the instructor looked at both of them as his lip ticked slightly.

"That is enough, next time Miss. Granger wait until I ask you a question, otherwise you will sit detention." He told her sharply, causing her to flinch as it was to note that Instructor Lupin, himself, came from Earth "Now both of you sit down. We're continuing the lecture."

* * *

The gong-like bell rung as students packed their TBT away into their bags and proceeded out of the lecture room.

Harry was staring at his TBT, or as it is called in full Tactical Bureau Tablets, which looked like those old iPad-mini. The TBT was now officially a person's life, on it was their ID, which held their authorization access. It was where their work, mail, anything to do with information was stored. Though an interesting fact with the mail, was there are five different colors when it came to the mail icons.

**Red:** _General Mail, in other words, mail that was from friends and family._

**Green:** _Personal Mail, mail that the only way to access it was typing in a ten-code cryptic password._

**Yellow:** _Promotions, as in advertisements._

**Blue:** _Invoices, for when he uses his, or sometimes his godfathers, card to buy stuff online._

**White:** _T.S.R.B. Mail, mail that has come from an official Bureau computer._

Unlike other mail, unless it was urgent, it would always beep and inform the receiver of the letter that it was there. This kind of mail was always important to read straight away and not left to be delayed. The tablet also held a map, camera, and other different amps on it. It was also where a pilot can be kept updated on their TSF unit, along with contacting others who's contacts are on your list.

Holding the tablet pen, he saved his notes into the Survival Class file before placing it on standby mode, proceeding by putting the tablet into its safety case, which was then placed into his bag that he closed the latches on.

"Are you coming to Lunch, Harry?"

Looking up he sees Mil standing beside him.

It was a known fact at the Academy that students were allowed to add the own feature to their uniforms, as long as it wasn't big or stupid. Like Harry, who wears a pair of fingerless gloves on his hands that belonged to his father, or Sonya, she wears a military broach on the front of her school jumper that was from a special place she grew up.

For Mil, her main feature was a gift Harry had given her the previous year, a cat's bell that goes around her neck…though he did admit it was slightly a gag gift at the time, but she still loved it.

He smiles and nods his head, picking his bag up and following her out of the classroom, unknown that the eye of their instructor watched him leave the room.

Remus sigh as he slumped back down in his chair, while he might act as a tough and mean instructor, he was a big softy on the inside when it comes to the people he care about. Pulling a side draw open, he pulls out a picture inside a frame.

In the picture was a sign in background _[HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY!]_. It was a picture from Harry's first birthday, in the picture was himself, the boy's godfather, Sirius Black, and his parents holding the one year old in their arms. Leaning back in his chair, he couldn't help but think of the boy's parents.

Lieutenant General James Potter, born on Administered World #5 in 1975, as what the year would have been on Earth, at fifteen years of age he joined Hogwarts Tactical Academy under the lines of the Pilots Course. He and his best friend, who was more like a brother-in-all-but-blood, Sirius Black were excellent pilots…if only they would stop getting into trouble with the instructors because of their _'pranks'_.

At 21 years of age, he graduated from the academy at the top spot of the Pilots Course for his year, having taken part with a few on field battles against the BETA. Only a month out of the academy and he was shipped straight into the S.R.B military along with Sirius and, the girl of his dreams, Lily Evans.

Captain Lillian Potter nee Evans, born January 30, 1975 on Earth or Administered world #51, was one of a few who had passed her entrance exams and was able to attended Hogwarts Tactical Academy at 15 years of age, from the planet, along with Severus Snape, who was a childhood friend, and Remus, himself, who was sharing an overnight compartment with the two as it was a twenty-four hour flight to Administered World #5.

At the academy, both Lily and Remus were part of the Pilots Course, while Severus was in the Medic Course. Thought they still had English, math, science, history, and survival training classes together, as they were the main class that all separate courses are required to take. Plus there were the academy houses.

Gryffindor, the ruby red house of the brave lion, many front line Tactical Fighter Pilots has come from this house. Ravenclaw, the sapphire blue house of the wise raven, has produced strategist, who end up working on ships or in bases, and researchers. Slytherin, the emerald green house of the cunning serpent, they have also produced great pilots for the Tactical units, but have also gain a dark name since most Death Eaters had come from that house. Finally Hufflepuff, the topaz yellow house of the loyal badger, have produced a great load of medics that are fast working on the battlefield.

Your chosen course doesn't pick your house; it is based on how you did on your Aptitude tests. No one knows how they sort the resorts in which house you belong, many believe they judge it on the way you answer the questions.

James, Sirius, and Remus were sorted into Gryffindor, Lily was sorted into Ravenclaw, and Severus was sorted into Slytherin.

At 21 years of age, Lily graduated from the academy as a skilled pilot, like James, but was stronger as a strategist, planning their attacks against the BETA or the Death Eaters.

At age 23 the knot between James and Lily was tied, which was followed two years later with Lily giving birth to her first son, Harry James Potter on 31 July 2000. This also caused her to take leave from the military, to look after their son while James continued on with Remus, while having Sirius, his sons newly named godfather, look after them.

But that's when it happened, three years later on the year 2003, by Earth timeline, James, along with a second in command, Peter Pettigrew, and five squads of twenty TSF pilots selected by the one of the military heads, had ordered to lead the teams in an organized strike and take the main BETA Hive on Administered World #21, as it was entering its Phase 5 stage.

At five hundred hours the attack begun, it had taken them a whole three and a half hours just to break through the frontline to the hive, losing eighteen pilots in the progress. From what took place after that had become classified information, locked tightly away by the SRB.

However, the main jest of it, as Lily had been informed the day a member of the SRB military came and informed her of her husband's death, was that her husband had managed to get two squads into the hive, while the remainder defended their exit out. They were able to beat any BETA that had got in the way and made it to the center of the Hive, destroying its 'unknown' power source, another thing that the S.R.B has never revealed.

But then it came, James Potter died, aged 28, having been betrayed and abandon by Peter and five others pilots from the two squads, who were marked Death Eaters in disguise, killing off all other pilots as well. The only positive outcome from this battle was the fact that they had won and claimed the BETA Hive.

Lily had broken down, the only thing that had stopped her from committing suicide was the fact that Sirius and Remus was able to talk sense into her, sense which came along the lines that her son still needed his mother.

Since then, Lily looked after her son but continued her pilot training, helping on the defense lines to keep the BETAS back. Upon coming out here, as Remus the one who invited them to his home out here in Japan due to teaching at the time, Lily had helped out by becoming an instructor here.

She would be teaching the students, along with Remus himself, who to pilot the TSF units when it comes time, which will be tomorrow for this class…depending on whether or not Sirius can get those new training units out here in time.

Think of the dog and he shall ring, Remus had to smirk as he pulled out his phone, with the called I.D. showing the words '_Padfoot_'.

* * *

Meanwhile, with the group of students, they end up finding themselves outside in an open courtyard that overlooks the training field, where those in maintenance fixing some of the old school units, this was the area that the final years would hang out for lunch.

Harry and Mil met up with the others at their normal tree in the courtyard that they would sit under to eat; the other students of their year were also around the area, either at the tables or sitting on the grass.

"No offence but what if Granger's problem?" Ron asked, opening his lunch box "I mean, she always has to make sure that her voice is heard and keeps acting as she wasn't born here from the way she calls Earth, Administered World #51."

"Also," Su spoke up "From what I heard, her parents are safely away on a SRB ship up there." Pointing up to the sky, where one of the SRB spaceships would be in space.

At mentioning that, Harry noticed Ron had looked up there with a different thought on his mind. From growing up as friends, since Arthur, Ron's father, worked at the UK TSF factory before its destruction, Harry knew from had five older brothers and one younger sister.

Luckily, all his older brothers were off world at the time of the attack on the UK due to being in at the Hogwarts Tactical Academy, well four were as the eldest had been assigned by the military having graduated two years ago.

After the attack on the United Kingdom, Ron's mother, Molly, and, Ron's little sister by a year, Ginny, now live on one of the space stations that circle the planet, the only reason Ron stayed was the fact that he had a year left before his main training.

So both Ron and his father stayed on Earth, while his mother and Ginny were safe on the station. Though from what Harry understands, Ginny sends letters to Ron telling him that she hated him, as their mother refuses to let her become a TSF pilot and instead has to become a medic.

"…I don't know why she isn't with them?" Mil continued on, looking back at her friends "She doesn't match the type to be a pilot. She's too much of a librarian, believing all answers can be found within a book."

Harry looked to one of the tables were the girl they were talking about sat, Hermione Granger, an annoying pain in the ass with the way she's either correcting your or telling you how you could do something better.

No offence but when your on the field, it is nothing like a book. The BETA won't simply stay still for you to do what you need, no they'll attack, destroy, and either kill or tear your unit open and eat you. But she sadly doesn't understand that, you can't predict what is going to happen in life.

But then again, the other girls she sit with don't make you think of the type for pilots, they look more like the type to work on the bridge of a ship or to plan strategies in the control center, anything but the kind to be a pilot.

While he was thinking, Sonya had looked over Su's shoulder to see the letter she had pulled out of her bag and started reading "I'll be able to come home, to see you on my next leave?" the girl read slightly confused, as she didn't full understand Chinese writing.

The girl looked up from her letter and smiled at the girl "Yep, my father writing from the front lines telling me he'll be here in six months." She told them, closing her letter up.

"Aww isn't that sweet. The little girl's father is coming to visit her."

Like in every academy, there is always the one asshole that has to find problems with everyone around them, while they believe themselves to be nothing more then perfect.

In this case, the boy's name was Theodore Alexander Nott. Also from the United Kingdom, plus like both Harry and Ron, he had a lean and well-muscled build making him a tough fighter, his brown hair was mixed between gelled and ruffed up.

"What do you want now Nott?"

Out of everyone, the one he has the biggest problem with was Harry. As Nott's father worked in the TSF factory that Sirius operated, the man had been called a coward as he had fled the moment the alarms were raised that the BETA would soon be approaching the United Kingdom coastline.

Because of that, he now works as a simple mechanic in one of the American TSF factories, as many high ups seemed reluctant to trust someone who would run for it when they needed help at the most.

For that reason, Theodore blames Sirius for making a mockery of his family, as such finds ways to insult his godson son who he sees should also take the blame as well…however that works?

"Oh, didn't see you there Potter." He spoke in sarcasm "I heard that you scored low in the simulators for BETA kills, from the recent test." He mocked.

As all years before this one, except there final year, they were only allowed to use the TSF Simulator system to practice on skills and feels of what it would be like in an actual fighter unit.

"You're right I did score low for BETA kills in that test," Harry replied rising to his feet "However, you forget that it was a team test, the purpose, as named captain, was to get your entire team though the run."

"And?"

Nott became slightly unnerved by the small smirk the emerald eye boy gave him "From what I understand, you were named captain for a team. If I remember correctly; you didn't have a single survivor apart from yourself. Correct?" he asked.

The boy growled under his breath, it was true. The class was broken up into five teams of six, with a captain selected to each. The main point of the test was to get your entire team alive to the finish line; the sub-challenge was to take as many BETAS out along the way.

While Nott, Team Two in the simulation, scored high on the sub-challenge, he failed the main challenge as he left his team to fend for themselves, causing them to be eliminated one by one.

Potter, Team Five in the simulation, on the other hand, while he had scored low in the sub-challenge, he was the only captain to keep his entire team alive throughout the entire challenge, which the simulation results got him some notice from some of the military unit groups.

Team One and Four had each lost at least two or three units, respectfully, but was still able to score high enough to pass. Team Three, which consist of Granger as captain with those at her table, outright failed the entire test. Granger thought she could run a strategy in one of her books, which ended up backfiring wiping out all but herself and one other, they both tried the run-for-it tactic by taking to the air, only to be shot down by the laser-class.

Before Nott could growl out another word as shadow stood over the both of them, looking around they both found Instructor Lupin's eye gazing at both of them "Is everything alright out here Cadet Nott, Cadet Potter?" he asked looking between them.

He wasn't blind. He knew the small rivalry between the two of them, having heard everything from just before also knowing that it's Nott that starts it most of the time, and hoped that they would both grow out of it before this year is over. This is the kind of thing that leads people to their death on the field.

"Of course not Instructor." This was Theodore's reply, before he turned and walked away with his group of friends following behind him.

Seeing the look that he was being given, as his back was now facing the Instructor, Harry raised his arms in defeat "I know, I know. Don't start or engage in petty little fights over nothing." He replied, as he heard it over so many times.

"Um…what are you doing out here Instructor?" Mil has to ask, as it was not really comment to see him out of the classroom during breaks, unless it was to do with someone because something happened to a family or relative out in the field.

"The new parts for the pilot suits have arrived."

That was all that was needed to be said, as the fence to the open school field was opened up, allowing four maintenance trucks onto the field. Catching the attention of everyone as they looked out onto the field, the driver's door of the front truck opened allowing a certain man to step out.

"Yo Ho! Moony!"

Their instructor groaned as he placed his handed against his non-eye patched eye, of all the ways he has to act, he acts like this with all of the students around. But he knows better then to just ignore the man, as the more you ignore him, the more he will shout until you reply.

* * *

Like every afternoon there was light laughter at the dinner table as the four occupants of the house was sat down to dinner, the one rule they have was that they all eat together ignoring their busy work schedule.

To Harry's right was his fiery redhead of a mother, with bright emerald eyes that seemed to dance with joy, Lillian Evans, a strong TSF pilot and even greater strategist.

To Harry's left was his godfather, Sirius Black, once again trying to get everyone to laugh at his stupid jokes, only to end up sulking when no one laughs at them.

Finally, across from Harry was his instructor, Remus Lupin, who was so calmly eating his food and ignoring Sirius like he wasn't even there, though he was smirking lightly when his godfather started sulking over not getting any attention.

They were a small family, but they looked out for one another.

"So I hear that you will be starting their official training tomorrow Remus?" Lily asked, as the one-eyed man shook his head.

"No, tomorrow the units are to be up date with their maintenance and the new pilots suits should arrive as well." He replied "Though I would have preferred that they were up to date BEFORE the school year started." Sending a glare towards the second man, who just gave Remus a goofy grin and simply shrugged his shoulders in response to the glare.

The boy just smiled as he remembered how Remus had explained it once everyone was back in class, since the units needed maintenance, tomorrow would they would be using the simulators one final time.

From there, he went on to explain how the program was going to work:

Firstly, for the first three months, from April to July, the students were going to lean who to handle the controls of the TSF. This falls along the lines of basically walking to running, small distance flights across the area they had, and getting use to the joins of swing the swords.

Following that, they will be put into six teams of five for from August to December. But seeing as the academy doesn't have the space for training with weapons, the final years will be going to the dorm academy up in the mountains, a small distance away from a town, to learn how to control long distance flights and how to handle the different weapons they had.

After that, from January to February, in which they will be back at the academy in the city, Remus will be having them prepare and revise for the entrance exams for Hogwarts Tactical Academy.

Finally, March is graduating from the academy, then the students are moved back to the academy dorm in the mountains, if there are attempting pilot tests for the academy, being trained by an academy instructor, who will continue to train them until the end of April when the exams will be sat.

In other works the students had quiet a busy year ahead of them.

With dinner finished and the plates moved to the kitchen sink, they sat down in the living room by the fire. Harry's smile soon dropped from his face when he noticed the looks the three were giving one another.

"Hey pup, why don't you head on up to your room and get your homework finished." Sirius told him, in a way that meant please leave us to talk about something that we think you're too young to hear.

Harry had to sigh in annoyance as he made his way up the staircase; he understands that they are trying to look after him. But he wasn't a little kid anymore; he has to learn to protect himself…

Walking down to his bedroom, he came to a halt in front of a slightly open door. Behind this door was the office that belong to his godfather, usually he would be forbidden to end due to holding classified files.

Biting his lip, he listened to hear that all three of them were still talking downstairs. Taking a breath, at this one chance opportunity, he pushed the door open and made his way into the office.

He blinked looking around the room, so many different TSF designs as well as project ideas. He was surprised to see it written down on paper instead of having it saved onto his tablet. But then again, seeing the squabbles and markers, it must be easier for him to work.

"I don't see what the big secret is…" he muttered, not really seeing anything out of the ordinary here. He was about to leave the room when something on the desk caught his eye.

Moving around, he finds a stack of five folders which cause his eyes to widen. Each one seems to hold important details in it, with the amount of paper in each one. But that what caused him to look shocked, it was what was written on the top file.

**Alternative Projects**

It was well know that since the arrival and tech received from the SRB, the Alternative Project was a series of plans originally created with the objective of finding a way of communicating with the, BETA.

All administered worlds have their own Alternative Projects, some similar while others were different. But the main purpose was the same, do what Voldemort did and become able to communicate with them to see what they want.

Biting his lip, he picked up the first of the five files, looking only at the important details of the report:

_Alternative I_

_Project Start:__ June, 1989_

_Project End:__ September, 1992_

_**Project Info:**_

_The purpose of Alternative I was to find a way to understand the BETA by analyzing their language and ways of thinking._

_Project was shut down due to funding needed for the Tactical Surface Fights, however, it was met with resistance and as such the head of the research of the team, Thomas Riddle, refused to stop._

_Military team was sent in to for force them to stop by force, if needed. All scientists were found dead, a mutated Thomas Riddle was found as the cause. All military soldiers were found killed._

_Unable to find Thomas Riddle, he is to be placed on AMBER Alert with a kill on sight if need warrant._

_**Project Status:**__ FAILED_

"To think, Earth already had there own first Alternative Project started before the Bureau even appeared on this planet."

Closing the file and placing it gently down onto the side, he turned his eyes to the following file which had the next alternative title written on it.

_Alternative II_

_**Project Start:**__ February, 1994_

_**Project End:**__ October, 1997_

_**Project Info:**_

_The purpose of Alternative II was to capture and subsequent dissection and analysis of BETA specimens._

_Many lives were sacrificed for this to come to pass, and all that came of the research done on the samples was the conclusion that the BETA are carbon-based life-forms and had very little in common between its different strains._

_Project cancelled when the lost of pilots became too high and not gaining any results to help with the Alternative._

_**Project Status:**__ CANCELLED_

Closing the file, Harry had to think about how Alternative II was nearly the same as Alternative I. Placing the file underneath the first one, making sure that no one was coming up the staircase, he turned to the third file.

_Alternative III_

_**Project Start:**__ April, 1999_

_**Project End:**__ May, 2004_

_**Project Info:**_

_The purpose of Alternative III was to find a way to understand the BETA through the use of individuals with, Extra-Sensorial Perception._

_The plan was to create Espers in a breeding program, since the esper's powers only covered a limited range; they had to enter the hives themselves in order to get thought readings from the BETA._

_But because of this, the survival rate of the espers was only 6%._

_All attempts to communicate with the BETA through the use of thought projection failed, being ignored completely by the BETA, and all they managed to get through readings was the information that the enemy did not see humanity as life forms._

_When trying to have one more go, a rouge esper goes out of control, destroying the creation laboratory for the espers._

_There are only three recorded espers left alive._

_**Project Status:**__ DESTROYED_

Closing the file, Harry had to sigh. Unlike the other Alternative Projects, he actually knew all about Alternative III.

It wasn't that well known of knowledge, plus the only reason he knew of this was because the girl in question had confined this to him, was the fact that Sonya, herself, was a creation and a part of Alternative III.

Sonya was one of three surviving espers, while the other vanished, and the rouge…well she ended siding with the Death Eaters.

Doing what he did with the previous two, he looked at the next Alternative. Gently picking the file up, he pulled the cover open.

_Alternative IV_

_**Project Start:**__ January, 2003_

_**Project End:**__ December, 2013_

_**Project Info:**_

_The official, stated, purpose of Alternative IV was to find a way to understand or communicate with the BETA through the use of the 00 Unit._

Looking at the photo attached in the file, it showed a class container that was filled with water and was shining bright blue. However, it was what was inside the container that catches the eye, as inside the container was a brain with wires attached to it.

_A more secret/secondary objective of the Alternative was also setting up, making it an anti-BETA intelligence network, gathering data on the layout of each Hive and the deployment, and distribution of BETA within them._

_The 00 Unit is believed to have 'ESP abilities', which were confirmed with test research._

_The confirmed difference between, Alternative III's ESPers and Alternative IV's 00 Unit, is that the latter has been proved to be constructed in a manner in which the BETA should not recognize her as a carbon-based life form._

_However, many attempt to create a body for 00 Unit has turned out in failure._

_00 Unit was lost when the United Kingdom TSF Factory was claimed by the BETA._

_**Project Status:**__ LOST_

Closing the file shut and putting it down with the others, thoughts were running though Harry's mind. He remembered how there was a closed off room back in the factor that only certain people could enter.

Was that the secret of that room?

Shaking his head, he turned to the final file. Alternative V, by the fact that Alternative IV was make as failure in just a small timeframe ago, it surprising that they are already starting a fifth one. But then again, with the fact that the population of the world has drop down to eight million isn't good…

Picking the file up, unlike the others this one seemed to only have the basics in it. More then likely, what the Alternative was going to be about and what was needed to be done.

_Alternative V_

_**Project Start:**__ June, 2015_

_**Project Info:**_

_The purpose of Alternative V is…_

From what he read on the file, only caused his eyes to widen and drop back into the office chair in shock.

'_Is this what it has come down to!?'_ he though reading through the file again and again, hoping that he had misread. But the more he read, the more it caused his fears to grow more and more.

Earth had fallen that far to the BETA that they would consider an Alternative like this with experimental bombs that the Bureau has never tested before…one year, that was time limit. If they can't win and push the BETA back within that time limit then they were…

They were going to unleash this Alternative on Earth…

* * *

The following morning came and students, mostly the seniors, were making there way to the academy to start their official pilot training…or rather they would after this final day of training in the simulator.

There were ten simulation chambers, five on each side of the room, and each connected to one another through the wiring. The chambers were setup as if you would believe that you were in a TSF cockpit.

The simulation technology provided by the SRB always seemed like the real-deal. There was no room for error in a simulation that would train the soldiers on their perilous missions. To keep mortality rate down more training is required, and these simulations were so close to the real thing sometimes one can feel it. The creators of this training program and equipment really did well to keep true to their TSF designs.

Walking over to the screen, Remus opened up the simulations menu and selected the listed files they had. The files ranged from close combat, long range artillery, sky battles, hive simulations, Death Eater battles, location-type battles, and so on.

Their instructor pressed on the Hive Simulations, before clicking on the selected simulation which appeared on screens. Hive Simulations, an almost impossible feat that only the bravest of the brave pilots could even consider surviving, and only those with extraordinary skills seem to survive.

_**Simulation Program:**__ Phase 8 Hive_

_**Objectives:**_

_Primary objective:__ Destruction of BETA Hive core._

_Secondary objective:__ Survival of all members._

_Tertiary objective:__ Report on hive structure for future endeavors._

_Quaternary objective:__ Procuring of G-elements. _

_**Success rate:**__ 0.00%_

"Um…Phase 8 Hive sire?" one of the students asked as their instructor nodded "I thought we weren't allowed to do nothing more higher in a Phase 2 Hive?"

"That is correct, however, with the start of your official pilot training you need to know what it will full feel like in the field. You will be working in teams of ten and try to complete the simulation." He replied facing them "Though don't worry if you fail, as you can see with the success rate, no team of rookie pilots can complete this simulation."

"Then why are we doing it?" Nott asked sarcastically, wanting to start the actual pilot training.

Their instructor shook his head at the question "Right now Earth's main BETA hive is at Phase 6 nearing Phase 7, the purpose of this simulation is to give you a taste of what it will feel like to try and infiltrate a BETA hive."

With that said, he listed everyone into three teams of ten, which Nott, Granger, and Potter as the leaders. Nott's group was first, followed by Granger's and then finally was Potter's. While one group was in the simulator, the rest could sit and watch on the screens.

"Also, everyone please remember that the deeper we get the more guesswork it is. The core in particular will probably have something ungodly in it, leagues beyond anything we're familiar with. That's why the higher-ups programmed the simulation as they did; we can't simulate what we don't know, so we're replacing it with immense amounts of what we do know in the hopes to create as equivalent a difficulty as possible."

So while group one set up into their simulators, everyone else took their seats in the green room in front of the screen. Their instructor would be in the operations room, acting as if this was a real mission.

The green room was set up like a waiting area for pilots who were on wait to be lunched; it had a screen to watch the simulation with two sofas in front of it, followed by a table with eight chairs and a small fringe that has frozen protein drink packs in it.

While many took the seats at the sofa, Harry walked over to the table and read though the list of those who would be in his team. He knew it would be best so he knew where to place everyone.

**Group 3**

_#1:_ Harold Potter

_#2:_ Ronald Weasley

_#3:_ Sonya Zadornov

_#4:_ Su Li

_#5:_ Millhiore Aono

_#6:_ Lillian Moon

Looking over to sofas in front of the screen, it wasn't hard to find out the dairy blonde hair girl. Harry had to nod his head, it was noted that she would make a good leader as she always puts them before herself, plus from what Mil had told him, when the two worked together in the simulator on long range fire, she's got a good eye.

_#7:_ Anthony Goldstein

Looking around the room, he found the blond hair boy with hazel eyes. They never really talked much, apart from that one time they had to work on a project together. So he can't really give his thoughts.

_#8:_ Sally-Anne Perks

The new girl and a mystery at that, she appeared in the academy late last year with amnesia. She doesn't remember anything, bar her age. The only reason she knew her name, was the fact that it was written on a dog tag she was wearing.

_#9:_ Oliver Rivers

Like with Anthony, here didn't know a lot about the boy to give thoughts other from watching him in the simulators during the previous times in here, it could be noted that he was good at mid-range, picking off those the front line have cut down on.

_#10:_ Dean Thomas

This was a name that he did know well. Dean was one of those that would choose the front line and charge in to slice down as many BETAS as he can, he easily rivals Nott when it comes to the highest score for BETA kills in the simulator. However, he does have a tendency to ignore orders from those in charge, at times leading his team to their deaths in the system.

Looking up from the list to the screen in the room, he noticed that Ron was looking at all those zeroes for mission success, as the info appeared on screen "Time we added a one in there somewhere."

Harry had to shake his head, while Ron did have a good head, he did act like Dean from times by rushing in head first without even thinking about it.

"That's not going to happen; there will no doubt be ridiculous amounts of BETA stationed around the hive." Su replied watching the screen.

Sonya nodded her head, also adding on "The longest anyone has lasted on this simulation is a total of thirty-seven minutes, but then they were pilots who had far more experience then any of us who haven't even started are training. Also they only made it as far as a level down from the entrance."

Looking at the screen again, it seemed the countdown had begun. As soon enough the words: '**BEGIN!'** appeared and the simulation begun…and you only had to blink and it was over.

Really, you simply had to blink and they were all dead in the simulation.

_Play by play of what happened:_

–Twenty seconds until the hordes of BETA surrounded and overwhelmed the squad.

–Twenty-two seconds Nott shot ahead to fire alone, and was taken out by laser-class.

–Twenty-five seconds the rest of the team had been picked off one by one.

–The Hive Entrance from where they started was 25.0km.

–They only made a total of 3.5km distance.

**Simulation Status:** Fission Mailed.

Many couldn't help by blink in shock. As their instructor said, the best knowledge for the simulator was the outside of the hive, but seriously, that many BETAS…

"Group Two, please make your way to the simulation chamber. Group One, please take a seat in the green room." Lupin's voice spoke over the speakers for all to hear.

Just like that, Granger's group walked out and Nott's group entered taking a seat.

The boy seemed to be in to much of a bad mood to even say anything towards Harry or his friends, though it didn't stop them from pushing the others off the sofa's to claim for themselves.

Just like with the previous group, once they were set up, the count down started followed by the words: **'BEGIN!'** appeared and the simulation begun…only this time it ended in no less then fifteen seconds.

_Play by play of what happened:_

–Two seconds the entire group decides to fly high into the clouds towards the base.

–Ten to Fifteen seconds the entire group is taken out by Heavy Laser-class.

–The Hive Entrance from where they started was 25.0km.

–They didn't even make a 2.0km distance.

**Simulation Status:** Fission Mailed.

From simply watching the previous two groups it was easy to note, the ground level are heavily guarded by BETA, that will attack the moment you were 3.0km in, while taking to the air will only get you shot down by Heavy Laser-class BETA.

"Group Three, please make your way to the simulation chamber. Group Two, please take a seat in the green room." Lupin's voice spoke over the speakers for all to hear once again.

Rising to their feet, the third group made their way on out of the room while the second group passed them. None of them looked happy by the turn out of their scores, but then again as a rookie pilot you couldn't be expected to attack such a high level hive with no experience.

Once in the simulation chamber, each of the ten took one of the simulation pod cockpits, which closed to make it feel like they were in a real life pilot cockpit. In truth there should be at least between twelve to fourteen members in a squad group.

From there they are given positions based on where they are set up in order to maximize survivability, TSFs generally fight in formations with pre-assigned roles, each team working in concert to accomplish their tactical objective, and to look out for each other's safety.

Vanguards stand at the front and prevent enemy units from engaging the others. They also need to push forward and break open paths.

Middle guards disrupt enemy formation with a curtain of direct, close-range fire, and Gun Interceptors cover the flanks and keep the formation secure, as well as coordinating the front and back.

The rear support teams are the rear guards; they provide both long- and short-range direct fire supports as necessary. Impact Guards provide the main long-range fire support to support vanguards, while Blast Guards help to control and contain enemy action via bombardment.

Normally, there are 2 units in each role per squadron, but differing tactical situations and operational needs, as well as the organizations of some squadrons due to traditions or attrition in battle, can result in differing totals.

So in over words the roster for positions that the ten are sorted into, look like this:

_Vanguard:_

_**Strom Vanguard Left Side**_ = Dean Thomas

_**Strom Vanguard Right Side/Second-in-Command**_ = Ronald Weasley

_**Strike Vanguard Left Side**_ = Anthony Goldstein

_**Strike Vanguard Right Side**_ = Su Li

_Middle Guard:_

_**Gun Sweeper Left Side **_= Oliver Rivers

_**Gun Sweeper Right Side**_ = Sonya Zadornov

_**Gun Interceptor Center/Squad Leader**_ = Harold Potter

_Rear Guard:_

_**Rush Guard Left Side**_ = Millhiore Aono

_**Rush Guard Right Side**_ = Sally–Anne Perks

_**Blast Guard Center**_ = Lillian Moon

To any squad, they know that that there are only two basic constants:

~The squadron leader is always fixed as the Right Wing Gun Interceptor, as the Gun Interceptor position acts as the coordinator between the rear support line and the vanguards.

~Storm Vanguard 1, left or right side, is generally in command of the forward position, organizing the battle line and engaging the enemy.

–_Due to this, the position is generally considered a 'prestige' spot, despite the heavy losses among Vanguards._

The sudden jolting of the simulation chamber shaking a bit caused Harry to jolt out of his thoughts and look forward. The simulation was loaded. The pieces were set. The group was currently 25.0km away from the Hive entrance. They would need to move in an organized formation in order to ensure victory.

Harry clenched his fist over the controls, in his mind so many thoughts were running though it. The main though, was that he would not let Alternative V come to pass, he will work hard and will not let that alternative come to pass.

Soon the countdown reached zero and the words appeared to start the system:

'**BEGIN!'**

* * *

Chapter End, please tell me what you thought of this chapter, if it was to be made into a story form content, these would be the following two chapters:

**Chapter 2:** Part 2/3 – Training

**Preview Info:** Carrying on from where this chapter ends, though the stages of training they go through, to their graduation, to their entrance exams before the BETA begin approach to Earth's final line of defense.

**Chapter 3:** Part 3/3 – The Final Line of Defense

**Preview Info:** The battle between the remaining humans of Earth and the BETA, to the point of unleashing Alternative V.

Also please note that when chapter three occurs, a lot of the oc's that will appear in this and chapter two are going to be killed off.

Please review with your thoughts. Tell me what you think, would this make a good story in the future or not?


End file.
